


Rusty Cage

by SailorLestrade



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Abuse, Contracts, F/M, Fake Marriage, Jail, Language, M/M, Pamela hate, Psycho, Set Up, but happy ending, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Nikki never had a good feeling about the arrangement the management team made him and Tommy live in. And his feelings were confirmed when Tommy is arrested.
Relationships: Brandi Brandt/Nikki Sixx, Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx, Tommy Lee/Pamela Anderson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19
Collections: Classic Rock Bingo





	Rusty Cage

**Author's Note:**

> This will paint Pamela in a very, very bad light. So if you a Pamela stan, this might not be the fic for you. Also, several aspects are being written out, so this could be considered an AU.

Elektra decided it was for the best, to make Tommy and Nikki look wholesome. Nikki married Brandi Brandt, and when Tommy’s relationship with Heather fizzled away, they set him up with someone else. Pamela Anderson had been friends with Brandi, and when they set in on the meeting with the management team, everyone, minus Nikki, decided that she would be the perfect fit for Tommy’s image. No amount of begging and pleading to his boyfriend could change Tommy’s mind. He just wanted to spend more time with Nikki, and if posing as Mr. Pamela Anderson was the way it had to be, then so be it.

“I just have a bad feeling about this babe,” Nikki told him the night before Tommy was supposed to “marry” Pamela. “I just don’t trust her.”

“I know how you feel,” Tommy sighed. “But she was the best option. She’s friends with Brandi anyway. And her contract doesn’t look two bad.”

“I know, I know,” Nikki sighed. He hated that they had to put up this front. He did love Brandi, but not in the way he loved Tommy. He had agreed to have three kids with her, and she could have a boyfriend if she wanted. Pamela wanted two with Tommy, and her contract didn’t seem bad, but something about how she presented herself just rubbed Nikki the wrong way.

"You know I love you, right?" Tommy asked as he piled his long body on Nikki's. Nikki smiled and took the drummer into his arms. Even when he had nothing else, he always had his Tommy. 

"Not as much as I love you," Nikki teased before placing a kiss on Tommy.

He was going to enjoy tonight, because tomorrow was going to be a long fucking day.

****

She changed the contract one the day of the “wedding”. She wanted more days with her husband than was originally on the contract, and Tommy knew when Nikki found out, he was going to throw a fit.

But honestly, Tommy also did too when the lawyers she had hired told him about the changes that were taking place. He felt like a kid in a custody battle. Pamela wanted certain days with him, and his lawyers would argue, her lawyers would shove it right back. It went on and on like this for a minute until Tommy finally excused himself for some air. He was about to call Nikki, to tell him the deal was off, that he didn’t care if he stayed with Brandi but he wasn’t going through with this.

That’s when the doors opened and she came walking out after him.

“Tommy,” She said softly. Tommy put down his phone and looked at her. “I know that this whole thing is crazy, and things aren’t going the way either of us planned, but I think we can make it work.” She sat on the bench by where he was sitting and rested her hand on top of his. “You know, I always did have a crush on you when I was hanging out with Bret Michaels. I was with Poison, but I really wanted to be with Motley Crue.”

“That’s...cool?” Tommy looked at her. “What is in this for you Pamela?”

“Two kids, for starters,” She told him. “And I think we can help each other out more than you think Mr. Lee. I mean, I’m a Baywatch Babe, but I could be so much more. And your Mr. Bad Boy of Rock, we could bend Hollywood to our will.”

“You do know this arrangement is just for show, right?” Tommy told her.

“Of course sweetie,” She smiled at him. “Doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun along the way, right?” Her hand trailed up his arm, making him shiver a bit. She leaned over, letting her lips ghost across his cheek. Her lips were right by his ear. “There’s paps everywhere. Wanna put on a good show, don’t we?” She whispered before licking his ear. She pulled back and smirked at him. “Let’s go back in, shall we?” She stood up and offered her hand to him, which he took and walked back into the conference room with her.

****

The management team spread the wedding of Tommy Lee and Pamela Anderson like wildfire. They sent her and Tommy to Mexico for it, and soon, they were coming back to LA and Tommy had never been happier to see LAX. As the plane landed, they made their way to the private area where they could be without cameras and screaming paparazzi. Tommy headed towards his car.

“Where are you going?” Pamela asked, watching him make his way to his car.

“Home?” He turned to look at her.

“I thought you’d want to spend some more time together,” She told him.

“I just spent almost two weeks with you in Mexico. I miss Nikki,” Tommy explained. “We’ll meet up and have lunch or something tomorrow. But tonight, I need to spend it with my boyfriend.” Pamela frowned as she watched Tommy get in his car and drive off.

****

“God, I missed you,” Tommy sighed as he laid in Nikki’s arms. “She is a little much.”

“I tried to tell you,” Nikki held him close. “Someday, we’re going to be out from fucking Elektra, and we won’t have to jump through all these fucking hoops.” He traced his fingers over tattoos and smiled as he remembered going with Tommy to get most of these.

“Just ten years of her, or getting rid of Elektra,” Tommy sighed. “I can’t fucking wait.”

****

She started getting demanding. On the days when he would be spending with Nikki, she would keep calling him, asking when he was coming home. On the days he was with her, Nikki could never reach him. Tommy would come back to him looking tired and sad. Nikki would’ve done anything to help him, but their hands were tied as long as Elektra was breathing down their necks.

Tommy fulfilled part of his contract in June, when he went through the process laid out by his lawyers to inseminate Pamela. Nikki remembered that fight. She had been under the impression that they would have actually consummated their “marriage”, but Tommy had gone another route to get her pregnant with the first of the two children that she wanted.

Nikki remembered Tommy’s face when he held Brandon for the first time. His eyes were wide and he couldn’t stop smiling. Yeah, Tommy had held babies in the past. Hell, he had absolutely fawned over the ones Nikki and Brandi had had.

“Nik, he’s perfect,” Tommy whispered, looking up at the bassist. “I love him.”

“He looks like you babe,” Nikki smiled and kissed Tommy’s forehead.

“Uh hum,” Pamela’s voice cut through. “I’d like to spend time with my husband and son. Alone.” Tommy and Nikki looked at each other before Tommy sighed and nodded.

“I’ll see you at home later,” Nikki told him, giving him a kiss before heading out the door. Him and PAmela glared at each other. Nikki was itching to say something to her. He wanted to tell her that Tommy wouldn’t be her husband for much longer, or something like that, but instead, he just gave Tommy and Brandon a smile before he left the hospital.

****

“Nikki!” Tommy called out a few months later. Nikki was in the study, working on some lyrics, and Tommy had brought Brandon with him to their home while Pamela was out for the day. Nikki made his way into the living room where Tommy was playing with his son and he watched as Brandon made it a few steps before falling.

“Oh my god! Pam’s not gonna be happy that I saw him walk before she did,” Nikki teased as he bent down and scooped the toddler up into his arms, who instantly stopped crying and snuggled into Nikki’s chest. “God, he’s a cute kid.”

“That’s because he has me for a dad,” Tommy laughed, watching Nikki and Brandon. “And you look good holding him.”

“You saying I don’t always look good?” Nikki smirked at him.

“Oh, shut your mouth,” Tommy laughed. He looked at Brandon and saw him fast asleep in Nikki’s arms, holding onto the threadbare t-shirt that he was wearing. “Well, look at that.”

“I got a gift,” Nikki smiled, placing a gentle kiss on Tommy’s lips. “Why don’t we put him to bed and watch a movie before you have to get him back to her.”

“I wish that I didn’t have to split my time,” Tommy admitted as they took Brandon to the nursery that had previously been used for Nikki’s kids. Brandi was a lot more liberal about letting the kids around Tommy, to the point that Gunner had even said once that he had two daddies and one mommy.

“It won’t be like this forever,” Nikki told him. “I wish you could’ve just stuck with Heather though. Things were easier with her. She was pretty laid back like Brandi.” His and Brandi’s contract had just come up, and with talks about Elektra dropping Motley Crue, Nikki decided to not renew or find another girl. Him and Brandi were still on pretty good terms though, and were working on co-parenting, which wasn’t too bad.

“I know, I just…” Tommy sighed and Nikki wrapped his arms around his waist as they watched Brandon sleep.

“It’ll be okay babe,” Nikki told him. “I got you.”

****

A prison is what Tommy felt like he was trapped in when she kept badgering him for their second child. Brandon had grown really attached to Nikki, wanting to spend more time over there than he did at home. His “NiNi” loved him just as much as he loved his own children.

So Tommy made good on his contract in 1997, Dylan was born. Another perfect little boy and Tommy loved him just as much as he loved Brandon. He had even made plans to get their names tattooed on his wrists, so they were always with him.

But also, in ‘97, things were starting to change.

First off, Elektra dropped Motley Crue from their management team. Vince came back after his time off, and while Nikki and Tommy really liked John, it was so great to have Vince back with them and Mick.

But then, the big change came over dinner, when Tommy and Nikki had a peaceful moment to themselves.

“I think I’m going to break my contract with Pamela,” Tommy told Nikki as they ate the meal that Tommy had prepared. “I’m ready to pay whatever fine it is that her lawyers lined out or whatever, but I wanted to run it by you before I told my lawyers.”

“Are you sure about this?” Nikki asked. “I don’t want her to try to cut off your balls or something the next time you’re over there to see the boys.”

“I don’t think she’s that crazy,” Tommy laughed. “I’ll let the lawyers handle it. I still want to be able to see my boys.” Tommy gave Nikki the biggest smile, which the bassist returned.

They both thought things were finally looking up.

****

It was about two weeks after Tommy’s lawyers were able to work him out of the contract that Pamela called. Tommy had been ignoring her calls, but this was the third time within an hour she had called him and he had had about enough.

“Hello?”

“About time!” Pamela called out. “Dylan’s really sick and I need you to get here now.”

“Wait, what? What’s wrong with him?”

“I don’t know just get over here,” She told him before hanging up. Tommy all but ran out to his car and headed towards the house, calling Nikki on the way.

“Babe, Dylan’s sick,” Tommy told him. “I’m going over there to see what’s wrong. If you don’t hear from me in fifteen minutes, send help.” Tommy chuckled a little. “Love you.” He hung up the phone, knowing Nikki would get a kick out of his voicemail. He pulled into the driveway of the house and headed inside. The media hadn’t been told about the “divorce” yet, but it was only a matter of time before they figured it out.

“Daddy!” Brandon smiled and ran to Tommy when he came through the door. “Where’s Nikki?”

“He’s at work little man,” He smiled. “Where’s your mom and Dyl?”

“In the kitchen,” Brandon told him. “Daddy, I colored a picture today. Wanna see it?”

“I’ll check it out in a minute my man,” Tommy smiled and headed to the kitchen, where Pamela was standing with her back to him, holding Dylan. “Okay, what’s up?” Pamela turned to look at Tommy with bruises on her face and arms. “What the hell happened to you?”

“Stay away!” She screamed loudly. “The police are on their way?”

“What are you talking about?” He asked, taking a step towards her. “What’s going on?”

The front door burst open then and Brandon screamed as police came in. Pamela held onto a crying Dylan as the police came at Tommy, guns drawn.

“Hands up!” An officer barked. “Now!” Tommy immediately held his hands in the air.

“What’s going on?” Tommy asked. “Pamela?” She backed up, keeping Dylan in her arms, who was trying to reach for his dad. 

“Mr. Thomas Lee Bass, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent…” The officers voice trailed off as Tommy stared at Pamela, who glanced up at him and smiled before returning to her tears.

****

Nikki decided to drive by Pamela’s after hearing Tommy’s voicemail. They had been having some issues with her, constantly calling, being beyond angry, threatening. So something in the back of his mind just told him to go by and make sure that everything was okay.

That’s when he came upon the scene. Police cars in front of the house, Pamela and the boys standing in the front entrance, and Tommy being led to a cop car in handcuffs. Nikki quickly pulled his car into park and raced up to the scene.

“Nikki!” Tommy called out as he was being put in the cop car.

“Tommy! What’s going on?” The cop shut the door before Tommy could speak, but it was obvious that he was crying. Nikki stared through the window at his boyfriend, trying to find out what was going on.

“You can speak with him later,” A cop told Nikki before getting in the car. Nikki turned to look at Pamela. Brandon ran over.

“Nikki!” He grabbed onto his legs and cried. “Where’s daddy going?”

“I don’t know buddy,” Nikki picked Brandon up. Dylan was wiggling in Pamela’s arms, trying to follow his brother over to the bassit. “Pamela, what’s going on?”

“He’s an abusive piece of shit,” She spat. “Hit me while I was holding Dylan. He came over for no reason and hit me!”

“That’s...his voicemail said you called and told him Dylan was sick!” Nikki yelled. Pamela’s tears stopped as quickly as they started and she smiled at Nikki.

“Watch your tone of voice Mr. Sixx. Or you’ll never see Tommy again,” She laughed a little. “Brandon, sweetie, come inside.”

“But mommy…” Pamela gave her son a look. Brandon looked up at Nikki. “Love you Nikki.” He gave him a hug before wiggling out of his arms and heading over to his mom. Nikki sighed and looked back the way the police cars had left before getting in his car and leaving.

****

“I didn’t do this,” Tommy told everyone. His lawyer, the cops, and now Nikki. His lawyers had brought him in to help Tommy calm down, and it was working to an extent. “I never touched her! She told me Dyl was sick and I was worried.”

“I know babe,” Nikki wrapped his arm around the drummer. “We’re going to get to the bottom of this, okay?”

“If they say it's a misdemeanor, I’m looking at a year in jail Nik,” Tommy told him. “If they decide it’s a felony based on whatever fucking story she tells them, god, I’ll be here forever.” Tommy held his head in his hands. “Fuck, why didn’t I stay with Heather?”

“Because you both wanted different things in life,” Nikki rubbed his back. “We’re going to fix this. I know you didn’t do it. You know, Pamela knows. I just wish I could get the confession out of her before your trial…”

“Fuck,” Tommy banged his head on the table. “I’m so fucked.”

“I’m going to fix this babe,” Nikki told him. “There has to be a way.”

“She’s going to win, and she’s never going to let me see my boys ever again,” Tommy wiped his eyes. “I don’t know what to do.”

“You’ve got the best legal team we can afford. We’re going to fight this,” Nikki held him tightly. “I love you Tommy.”

“I love you too Nik,” Tommy closed his eyes. They stayed like that for as long as they could, until Nikki had to leave. 

But he went home to plan.

****

“Come on, one of you has to have like a Talkboy or something,” Nikki sighed. “What good are you two?”

“Hey, we’re not Macaulay Culkin. Sorry,” Vince sighed.

“We’re just as upset as you are, but we’re not spies,” Mick added.

“I mean, is there even a small chance that he could’ve actually hit her?” Vince asked. “I saw what he did to Honey back in the day.” Nikki turned to glare at him.

“She fucking stabbed him,” He hissed. Vince raised his hands, showing Nikki he meant no harm. “He’s facing some serious time and I know that she is lying. But they’ll just say I’m trying to cover for him. I need actual proof.”

“And dragging her by her blonde hair to the police station isn’t an option?” Mick shrugged. Nikki held his head in his hands. Tommy was being held until the trial, and Nikki wanted to save Tommy before that.

“Sorry man, but life isn’t like the movies. You don’t get the information you need at the exact moment that you need it,” Vince patted his shoulder. “Things don’t work that...wait a minute.”

“What?”

“I don’t have a Talkboy, but I think that one of my kids has a tape recorder that they used for school,” Vince jumped up. “Give me a few minutes.” He disappeared into the other room to call Beth, not that he really wanted to.

“Wow, he must really care for the kid if he’s willing to call her,” Mick laughed. “We’re going to get through this Nikki. I promise.”

“I hope so,” Nikki sighed. “I can’t go another night without Tommy.” Vince came back then with a smirk on his face.

“Got you the tape recorder,” Vince laughed. “Now, let’s go save Tommy from being someone’s prison bitch!”

****

Nikki made his way to the jail to see Tommy. It felt like it had been so long since he had last seen him, and he really missed him. He headed to the visiting area. Tommy had a jumpsuit and everything, even though he was not officially in jail yet, they would not release him, fearing his was a “danger to society”.

Nikki sat there, waiting, until he heard the door open and Tommy was escorted in. He looked up from the discolored paint piece he was looking at and almost gasped.

Tommy had a black eye, busted lip, and it looked like his nose had bled some. Nikki quickly scrambled for the phone and waited for Tommy to pick up his.

“What happened?” Nikki asked. Tommy gave a snorted laugh.

“Guess it doesn’t matter how popular Motley Crue is with prisoners, a supposed wife beater is still shit,” Tommy explained. Tommy looked up at Nikki. “I still look sexy, right?”

“Of course,” Nikki offered him the best smile he could manage. “They put you in general population then?”

“Yeah, for a bit. But they’re telling me that I’ll probably serve the rest of my sentence in solitary or some shit,” Tommy sighed. “I need whoever Vince had to represent me so I can get his life of luxury…”

“Tommy, I’m trying to fix this…” Nikki told him. Tommy nodded, but Nikki could tell that the couple weeks he had been there had already taken a toll on him. MEntally, physically, and emotionally.

“I want to go home Nik,” Tommy whispered. Nikki nodded.

“And I want you home too,” Nikki told him. “I’m going to get you home. She can’t get away with this.”

“I think she already has Nik,” Tommy sounded so sad, and seeing the injuries on his face just made Nikki’s blood boil even more.

“You haven’t been sentenced yet,” Nikki told him. “She isn’t going to win. I’m not going to let her.” Tommy just gave him a small smile and nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Before they knew it, visiting was over and Nikki was walking out of the jail with fire in his veins and determination in his eyes.

****

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Vince asked as the three of them set outside Pamela’s house.

“Nope, but I have to do it,” Nikki held the stuffed toy in his hand from the last time the boys had been over. “You guys didn’t see Tommy’s face the last time I got to see him. He was beat to hell.”

“I can’t believe you’re going to do this,” Mick patted his arm. “But we’ll be right out here, ready and waiting.” Nikki nodded and got out of the car. He made his way up to the front door, took a deep breath, and rang the bell. Pamela came to the door, ready to shut it as soon as she saw Nikki standing there.

“Wait, wait,” Nikki held the door. “I just came to give this back to Dylan and…” He sighed. “I’ve came to beg.”

“Wait...what?” Pamela opened the door. “The great Nikki Sixx is here to beg? What for?”

“Just let me in,” Nikki pleaded with her. Pamela nodded and let him in. “Where are the boys?” Nikki noticed that it was strangely quiet in the house, just some music playing.

“They’re with my mother,” She told him. She crossed her arms over her chest, watching him. “I believe I heard something about begging?”

“What is it going to take to get you to drop the charges?” Nikki asked. “Do you want him to sign another contract or something? Want another kid? Elektra dropped us, but I’m sure he’d agree to it. I...do you want to actually be married to him or something?”

“I have a boyfriend,” She told him, sitting on a barstool. “I just want to get a point across that you don’t fuck me over.” She took a sip of her wine. “Where do you think I really got these bruises from Nikki? It sure as hell wasn’t from Tommy. It was from a very, very athletic afternoon.”

“Boyfriend?” Nikki asked.

“What? You think Tommy was the only one to have a guy on the side?” She smirked. “It’s someone Tommy hates. And boy, when I brought up screwing him over, he was all game for it.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Nikki asked, taking a step back.

“Because no one will ever believe you,” She smirked. “Look at him and his history, then look at me. They’ll lock him away faster than Vince driving on the 110.”

“Oh my god,” Nikki gasped.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll still be your little toy when he gets out. If he gets out,” She laughed. “But I’m sure as hell not going to make it easy on him.”

“Bitch,” Nikki whispered.

“I’d watch your words Mr. Sixx,” She tapped her fingers on the counter. “It wouldn’t be too hard to stick you in the cell right across from him.” With that, Nikki left, heading out the front door. Pamela smiled as she heard the front door close and she headed upstairs to where her boyfriend was waiting for her.

****

“So?” Vince asked as Nikki got in the car. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the tape recorder, rewinding it and playing the conversation from the beginning.

“Bitch didn’t expect a thing,” Nikki smiled. “We gotta get this to Tommy’s lawyers, ASAP.”

“On it,” Mick nodded and the three of them drove off, heading towards Tommy’s lawyers.

****

“What’s going on?” Tommy asked, confused, when the guards came in to let him out of his cell.

“You’ve been sprung,” One of the guards admitted. Tommy frowned, but let himself be led to the area where he changed out of his jumpsuit and back into the clothes he had been arrested in. They gave him his wallet, since Nikki had gotten the keys and was able to pick up Tommy’s car from impound. But Nikki was right there, waiting for him, as he left the jail. Nikki quickly had his arms around Tommy, holding him close.

“What did you do?” Tommy asked when Nikki finally let go of him for a minute. “What happened?”

“Pamela confessed,” Nikki told him. “Charges are being dropped and we are filing charges against her now.”

“What?” Tommy asked, extremely confused.

“I’ll explain when we get home,” Nikki laughed, leading Tommy to the car to take him home, where he belonged.

****

Tommy’s lawyers started the process, and not only was Pamela in trouble, but so was her boyfriend. She tried to blame most of it on him, but no one was buying it. And it didn’t help her case any when she smacked Tommy across the face when she saw him the next time.

Two weeks after that, the lawyers explained to Tommy what was going on, and asked if he wanted primary custody of Brandon and Dylan, who had been living with Pamela’s mom since everything went down.

“Yes,” Tommy told them, looking over at Nikki, hoping he agreed.

“I agree with him,” Nikki smiled. “We’d love to have them in our home.”

Brandon and Dylan were both so happy with be with their dad again, and they both adored Nikki so much. The first night they lived with them permanently, Tommy stood in the doorway of Brandon’s room and watched him for a moment. Nikki came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Watchya thinking about babe?” Nikki asked, placing a kiss on his neck.

“I’m so fucking happy,” Tommy told him, leaning back against him. “We have the boys, we’re free from the contracts, I’m free from jail and Pamela. We’re finally free.”

“I know,” Nikki smiled against his skin. “I never thought we’d get here, but I’m so glad that we did.” Tommy nodded and walked with him back to their bedroom, for the first time in months, they were finally able to relax.

The End


End file.
